Fusion Dragonoid
is a humanoid dragon-like Baku Sky Raider Bakugan, the evolution of Titanium Dragonoid, and the current Guardian Bakugan of Dan Kuso. He combines with Reptak to create Aeroblitz. His Mechtogan Destroyer is Dragonoid Destroyer. His Battle Suits are Doomtronic and Defendtrix. Information Description Fusion Dragonoid is the first Baku Sky Raider to evolve from the legendary Dragonoid line. His razor sharp wings and infamous horn give him tenacious attack, when he leaps into battle. Only the bravest opponents can measure up to the combined ruthlessness and courage of Fusion Dragonoid. He is the evolution of Titanium Dragonoid. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He appeared in ''The Final Takedown, when Titanium Dragonoid evolved due to the Gate and Key. He then defeats the Evolved Razenoid and returns to Earth with Dan after Mag Mel and Evolved Razenoid perish. He reappeared in Evil Arrival, where he fought against Coredegon's evil Mechtogan and summoned Dragonoid Destroyer. He appeared in Wiseman Cometh and battled against the Nonet Bakugan. In Mysterious Bond, Drago and Reptak used Doomtronic during battle against Kodokor, Betadron and Mutabrid. The Nonets then combined, thus debuting Gliderak. Fusion Dragonoid and Reptak then combined, forming Aeroblitz and won the brawl. He briefly appeared in Combination Impossible. He fought Betadron in Enemy Allies and defeated Mechtavius Destroyer using Defendtrix. He fought Spatterix and Stronk in Battle for Bakugan Land along with Reptak and defeated Scorptak using Defendtrix and Combustoid. In Gunz Blazing, he assist Reptak by counterattacking Tremblar using Dragonoid Destroyer's jumping attack. In Battle Suit Bash, he fought against Betadron with Combustoid using Defendtrix. He later used the E.M.P.S. cannon to disable his Batttle Suit. In Countdown to Doomsday, he summoned Dragonoid Destroyer and countered with the Jumping Attack and Combinations, but they lost to Wiseman. In The Eve of Extermination, Drago and Reptak combined into Aeroblitz to fight Mechtavius Destroyer alongside Betakor, and Magmanfury, who summoned Flytris and Thorak and won. In Jump to Victory, he summoned Dragonoid Destroyer after he and Reptak got defeated by Volkaos, and eventually won with help from Runo and Aerogan. In Enemy Infiltration, he fought against the fully resurrected Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor as Aeroblitz alongside Betakor and Magmafury, but lost. In Gunz Lives, he used Defendtrix to fight Gliderak until Wiseman reveals himself to be Coredegon, who defeats them all of the Brawlers' Bakugan in one strike. In Evil Evolution, he fought against Mechtavius Destroyer using Dragonoid Destroyer alongside Duomechtra, Magmafury and Betakor, but lost and was banished to the Doom Dimension alongside Dan and the other Brawlers after Gunz arrived with the Nonets. In Evil vs. Evil, he attempted to open a portal to get Brawlers and himself out of the Doom Dimension, but failed. In Doom Dimension Throwdown, he battled Betadron and won. In Blast from the Past, he, the Brawlers, and the remaining Nonets travel through the current of time, and discover that the Bakugan City and New Vestroia had been destroyed by Mechtavius Destroyer in their present time. He also saw the flashback of himself and Dan back when they were brawling. Then with Worton and Betadron's sacrifice, he and the Brawlers locate Mechtavius Destroyer on the Volcano Island. In The Beginning of the End, he and the Brawlers fought against Mechtavius Destroyer. He combines with Reptak to form Aeroblitz but was defeated easily, then summoned Dragonoid Destroyer to continue fighting. In End of the Line, he, Dan, and Dragonoid Destroyer defeat Mechtavius Destroyer. Then, Drago and Dan meet Genesis Dragonoid, and talk about their past and the Nonets. Afterwards, Drago returns to the final round of the tournament and wins against Reptak. Finally, Dan and Drago decide to go off on a journey, and leave their friends behind so they can rise to his level. ; Ability Cards * Dragon Thrasher (Dragon Trasher/Dragon Crasher) * Dragon Spur * Dragon Exploder * Dragon NR Gear (Dragon Energy) * Fusion Shield (Saber Shield) * Dragon Over Cannon * Dragon Astral: Adds 500 Gs to Fusion Dragonoid. * Dragon Eternal Force * Hyper Drive * Dragon Blade: '''Adds 500 Gs to Fusion Dragonoid * '''Dragon Tornado: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Fusion Dragonoid. Game It fuses with Reptak to become Aeroblitz. The Pyrus version has 890 Gs and an additional 30 + 30 Gs with BakuSnap. The Pyrus Baku Camo Surge version has 970 Gs plus 30 and 40 in BakuSnap. The Ventus version has 800 Gs + 70 Gs + 30 Gs. The Subterra version has 910 Gs (excluding BakuSnap). The Darkus version has 890 Gs + 10 Gs + 30 Gs, 970 Gs + 40 Gs + 50 Gs in Baku Camo Surge, and 1040 Gs in Baku Cyclone Strike. The Aquos version has 860 Gs with 20 Gs and 40 Gs in BakuSnap. Trivia *Fusion Dragonoid is the fourth Dragonoid evolution (Cross Dragonoid, Lumino Dragonoid, and Blitz Dragonoid) to have a cross on his chest. *He has a different color scheme in Mechtanium Surge Arc 2. His color is a little dark other than in Arc 1 that is slightly light red color. nl:Fusion Dragonoid Category:Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:BakuSnap compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Energy Holders Category:Connecting Bakugan